The Blue Assassin
by GodofGreed
Summary: The teachers of class 3-E weren't the only ones to notice Nagisa's potential to be an assassin-to be a killer. But the one who noticed is more powerful than anyone can conceive. Now, Nagisa's mind is full of doubt on what he should do, and with his tall stalker manipulating his thoughts, he must make a choice. Will he stay in E-Class or take a darker path to save his teacher?
1. Meeting

**I've been wondering about who would win in a fight. Korosensei or Slenderman.**

 **I also like to imagine characters from shows becoming Slendy's proxies.**

 **So, I decided to write this.**

 **Enjoy, and don't forget to comment.**

 **This takes place after the end of season 1, so shortly after everyone gets back from Okinawa.**

 _ **ⓍⓍLinE BReAKⓍⓍ**_

"Screaming at children over their grades, especially to the point of the child's tears, is child abuse, pure and simple. It's not funny and it's not good parenting. It is a crushing, scarring, disastrous experience for the child. It isn't the least bit funny."

-Ben Stein

 _ **ⓍⓍLinE BReAKⓍⓍ**_

Time: 9:30 PM (The sun set around 2 hours ago)

Place: Public park

Nagisa sighed as he walked home. The blue-haired teen was very confused, life was never easy for him, but it was simple: don't argue with mother and try to get good grades.

After he was transferred to E-Class, those rules became: do not irritate mother and go to school.

After Korosensei arrived, everything changed. First, a new rule was to, or at least try to, kill his teacher. Second, he was happy.

…Happy…

And therein lies the problem. Nagisa had never felt happier than the times he was in class 3-E, and since his mother hated that class…it was like arguing with her.

Like he was breaking one of the rules he lived by for his entire life.

But, there was that part of him who relished in breaking free from those rules. A part that wanted nothing more than to be happy.

And that led to what Nagisa was thinking about, 'If we do manage to kill Korosensei, we save the world…and then what? A few of us might get the money, leaving the rest of us behind. I…I don't want to kill Korosensei, I just want-'

Nagisa's thoughts came to a screeching halt when he heard the rustling of leaves from behind him. Turning around, Nagisa squinted to see if anyone was there, but he couldn't see anything.

Nagisa called out, "Hello? Is somebody there?

No response.

Nagisa said, "Karma, if you're trying to pull a prank on me, it isn't funny."

A bad feeling was growing in the pit of Nagisa's stomach, so he took out his cellphone to use the light to see if he could see anybody.

Upon turning the flashlight on, Nagisa saw a tall, faceless man was standing right in front of him, just towering over the small boy.

Startled, Nagisa fell down, dropping his phone and scraping his arm against the hard asphalt path.

But he didn't notice that, the only thing he noticed, besides the tall man, was that static ringing in his ears and the undeniable sense of fear.

Forgetting his phone, Nagisa quickly got up and ran. After a minute, he looked back to see if he was being followed, and not even five feet back, he was just standing there.

The static in Nagisa's ears grew louder at the sight of him. The noise was blocking out every other sound, he couldn't hear his footsteps, the sound of nearby cars, or anything else except that static.

Nagisa kept running until he saw his apartment building, and he only slowed down because he was exhausted and because the static noise was receding until it was barely there.

After making it to his apartment, he stopped to catch his breathe, looked around, and upon seeing no trace of whatever it was that he just saw, he slowly opened the door, crept inside, and locked the door before quietly sneaking to his room to avoid waking his mother.

Once in the safety of his room, he quickly got ready to sleep, and tried to brush the whole thing off as some sort of hallucination, or Korosensei pulling a prank on him.

But, a piece of him knew that this was no hallucination, and he couldn't even begin to trick himself into thinking that Korosensei would do something so mean to one of his students.

He closed his eyes, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 _ **ⓍⓍLinE BReAKⓍⓍ**_

An hour later, Nagisa was fast asleep.

His chest was rising and falling at a normal rate.

Without warning, the mysterious figure from the park appeared in Nagisa's bedroom, and turned his head, almost as if he was looking around, before looking down at Nagisa.

His long, bone-white slender fingers reached out, flickering before returning to normal, and put Nagisa's phone next to him before touching the boy's neck.

The phone flickered with a symbol of a circle with an 'x' going through it, and the mobile Ritsu app was modified. It was still there, but it wouldn't do anything except make the real Ritsu glitchy.

After that, the figure flickered out of existence, leaving no evidence that it was ever there, except for the circle with an x through it on Nagisa's neck…

 _ **ⓍⓍLinE BReAKⓍⓍ**_

The next day, Ritsu was taken out of class to fix the glitches in her system.

 _ **ⓍⓍLinE BReAKⓍⓍ**_

A few days later, during class 3-E's training session with Karasuma, Korosensei was going over the morning's assignment: write a free verse poem that ends with 'his tentacles are the best.'

Just about all of his students wrote nice poems about him so far.

Except for Karma, who ended his with, 'When it comes to cheating at board games, his tentacles are the best.'

Korosensei huffed to himself, "Hmph! I have never cheated at board games in my life."

Someone snorted, "Really? Then who flipped over the checker board last week when a student jumped one of your pieces?"

Korosensei greeted the speaker, "Oh, hello, Bitch-Sensei."

Irina growled, "Damn it, octopus, how many times have I told you-"

"Miss Irina, can you take a look at this particular poem?"

Frowning at Korosensei's serious tone, she complied, her eyes widening the more she read.

' _Always watching,_

 _Even though he has no eyes._

 _He is always there,_

 _Just like the ringing in my ears._

 _I am never alone,_

 _The static tells me how close he is,_

 _But the static is always there,_

 _He is always with me._

 _From the moment we met in the park,_

 _To all the times he stands outside my window,_

 _So long as he is there,_

 _I do not feel fear._

 _I do not fear,_

 _For he has shown me true fear._

 _He is fear._

 _And fear is now on my side._

 _I can no longer sleep,_

 _He follows me in dreams._

 _But in life, he stands right behind me._

 _He never leaves._

 _His victims scream my lullabies._

 _Their suffering feeds him._

 _For when it comes to killing and torturing,_

 _His tentacles are the best._ '

And at the bottom of the page was a circle with an 'x' going through it.

Irina's eyes shot to the top of the page to see who wrote this poem, and her heart skipped a beat upon seeing the name.

Nagisa Shiota.

Looking at Korosensei, she asked, "What the hell does this mean?"

Korosensei shrugged, "I'm afraid I don't know. Some parts of this seem as if Nagisa's talking about a stalker, other parts make me think of Stockholm syndrome, some parts make me think of assassins, the end makes me think a bit about Itona, only Itona's never killed to my knowledge, and the rest…is a complete mystery to me. I was hoping you might have a clue. Something about this seems a bit familiar to me, but I just can't place it."

Irina shook her head, "Sorry, octopus, but I've got nothing."

Korosensei sighed, "I was afraid you would say that."

 _ **ⓍⓍLinE BReAKⓍⓍ**_

That night, Nagisa was doodling pictures of the mysterious figure he first encountered at the park and was trying to come up with a better name than 'mysterious figure,' when the door creaked open.

Nagisa said, "Mom, I'm in the middle of homework, do you mind if I try on dresses another time?"

There was no reply.

Nagisa turned around, and nearly fell out of his chair. For standing in the doorway, was Korosensei.

But this wasn't the Korosensei that Nagisa had come to respect and look up to; this Korosensei was rotting. His lower jaw was missing, his clothes were ripped, instead of a crescent moon on the tie, he had a red circle with a red 'x' on it, and parts of his flesh were missing.

The deformed Korosensei spoke, " _This is your fault! You will do this to your favorite teacher! You will kill everything you love!_ "

Nagisa was backing away from Korosensei in horror, "No…no…no…please…I don't want to…"

A tentacle bent down to grab his chin and force him to look up, " _Then leave._ "

The deformed Korosensei vanished; the only sign that he had been there was the open door.

Nagisa broke into tears. His mother heard this and went into her son's room, "Oh, Nagisa, I don't know why you're so upset, but I have something that will make everything better, all new dresses. How about you try them on now?"

Nagisa looked up at his mother with tear-filled eyes, "Mom-"

Hiromi gave her son a dangerous smile, "Try on the dresses, Nagisa."

 _ **ⓍⓍLinE BReAKⓍⓍ**_

Another day passed, Korosensei showed Nagisa's paper to Karasuma, who offered similar statements to what Irina said.

It was decided that unless Nagisa did something else, they would ignore this.

For a few days, everything was fine. Unfortunately for the teachers, it would seem today is the day that Nagisa's attitude would completely change.

When he showed up, he had heavy bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, he looked like he had gone an unhealthy amount of time without the sun, was constantly biting his fingers and muttering to himself.

Because of this, no one was eager to start a conversation with him today, and if they did, no one was sure what to talk about.

This changed when Kayano shrieked in class, "Nagisa! Your hand is bleeding!"

This got everyone's attention; Korosensei quickly spun around and went to Nagisa's side to see if it was true.

Nagisa had bit through the flesh of his hand and didn't stop even after Kayano screamed, Korosensei had to pull Nagisa's hand away from his mouth.

Nagisa looked at his teacher with a confused expression, as if wondering what he did wrong.

Korosensei asked, "Nagisa, would you mind speaking to me in private for a few minutes? Class, got to Karasuma and tell him to start your training early today."

Everyone got up and left, many shooting Nagisa concerned glances first, not that he noticed.

Once everyone was gone, Korosensei spoke, "Nagisa, to be honest, I've been a bit concerned since I read your free verse poem the other day, but I decided not to take action unless I saw proof of something bad. Biting your fingers until you bleed definitely qualifies as 'bad.'"

Nagisa didn't respond.

Korosensei attempted to take another approach, "~Oh, is this because you can't think of any good assassination plans? How about I stand still for five seconds to make it easy-"

"NO!"

Korosensei took a step back at Nagisa's outburst, but the blue-haired boy wasn't finished, "NO! I…I don't want you to die. You're the first teacher to be nice to me, to ever treat me with a shred of dignity…and I…I don't want you to die…"

Korosensei was startled by his student's words, he may say that he doesn't want them to assassinate him anymore, but those were just jokes, "What about the world? Are you just going to let me blow it up?"

Nagisa stared at his teacher, but his eyes widened when the sound of static grew louder, "I don't care about the world very much, sir."

The static was getting louder. The tall man was getting closer.

Korosensei placed a tentacle on Nagisa's forehead, "Hmm, you seem a bit sick. Go home, get some and get some rest. You're excused from homework until you come back."

Nagisa nodded and left without another word, leaving a very worried teacher behind.

 _ **ⓍⓍLinE BReAKⓍⓍ**_

Nagisa's walls were decorated with drawings and sketches of the tall, slender man that has become a part of his daily life.

Nagisa stared at the images for hours, not moving besides the occasional twitch. The static sound from earlier had yet to diminish.

When Hiromi walked in, carrying brand new dresses for her son to try on, she walked towards her son's room, "Nagisa, can you come out here now?"

When no one exited the room, Hiromi became annoyed. She dropped the dresses, and went into Nagisa's room.

The sight of all the pictures on the walls infuriated her, "Nagisa, what is the meaning of this?"

Nagisa gave no sign that he even noticed his mother was in the room, which only sent the already angry woman into a frenzy.

Hiromi pulled Nagisa's hair, effectively getting his attention, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS…THIS NONSENSE YOU'VE PLASTERED ALL OVER THE WALLS? DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO SO? I DON'T THINK SO!"

Hiromi tore some of the drawings down, and the static fluctuated.

Nagisa grabbed his mother's arm, "Mom…please don't."

Hiromi smiled at Nagisa, causing the static to fluctuate even more than it already was, "Now, Nagisa, one day you'll see I'm doing this for your own good. Now, why don't you try on some wonderful new dresses I bought you, while I finish getting rid of these…ghoulish drawings?"

It was clear that the question was meant to be obeyed, so Nagisa left his room.

The static seemed to portray anger somehow, and the anger only grew the more Hiromi tore down all of Nagisa's drawings.

Nagisa kept walking past the dresses and into the kitchen. Once there, he pulled out the sharpest knife there and headed back towards the dresses.

Without a second thought, Nagisa cut the dresses to pieces. He couldn't stop the grin from taking residence on his face, and he certainly couldn't stop the laughter that burst from his throat.

The laughter caught Hiromi's attention, who stopped tearing down the drawings to see what her son was laughing at.

Upon seeing Nagisa tearing through the dresses, she felt angrier than she had felt in a long time, "NAGISA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Nagisa immediately stopped, and his grin died.

Hiromi took a step forward and opened her mouth to scream at Nagisa.

But the sight of her son adopting an even bigger grin before charging at her with the knife made whatever she was planning to say die in her throat.

All Nagisa could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat, his mother's screams, and the static, which seemed to fluctuate in a way that suggested laughter.

Nagisa stabbed Hiromi's arm, making her howl out in agony.

But that didn't matter to Nagisa, no…the static seemed to be communicating with him in a whole new way. And to Nagisa, that meant a lot more than Hiromi's pain.

Nagisa pulled the knife out of Hiromi's arm, and let her turn around to try to get away from her bloodthirsty son, before stabbing her Achilles tendon, making her fall down.

Nagisa grabbed his mother's hair and dragged her to the closest wall, before having her put her back against it for support.

Then in a quiet, dangerous voice, Nagisa whispered, "You wanted me to play dress up for you? Well, I'm making the rules now, and I say we play operation."

A psychotic chuckle was the only warning before Nagisa plunged the knife into his mother's stomach.

Hiromi screamed as tears ran down her face.

The static laughed.

 _ **ⓍⓍLinE BReAKⓍⓍ**_

By the time Nagisa was finished, Hiromi was missing both of her eyes, her kidneys, part of her stomach, her tongue, and all of her fingers and toes. But that wasn't all, her rib cage was showing, part of her face was cut off, and her left leg showed an attempt to skin it.

The sound of a police car startled Nagisa, so he decided to quickly end this, and stabbed his mother one last time. But unlike all the other times, when he was making sure that she would live, this time he aimed for a vital spot.

Her heart.

After pulling the knife out of Hiromi's heart, he ran to his backpack and pulled out one of his anti-sensei knives and placed it inside of Hiromi's ribcage before running outside.

Looking down at the roads below him, he saw a single police car, and two officers leaving the car.

Nagisa looked around and saw his neighbor's door open slightly, and a single eye was watching him, Nagisa grinned at the eye, and the door quickly shut with a locking sound.

Nagisa thought to himself, 'I guess they heard what was happening and called the police.'

Nagisa felt a bubble of fear as his adrenaline began to ebb, 'What should I do? What should I do?'

The static seemed to answer, 'Kill.'

Nagisa slowly walked downstairs, and approached the officers as they were about to walk up the stairs.

The officers stopped walking at the sight of the short teen covered in blood.

One of the officers asked, "What…*gulp* What happened here?"

Nagisa mumbled something unintelligible, and the officer bent down, "Huh? Sorry, kid, but I didn't catch that."

Nagisa quickly stabbed the man in the throat. His eyes bulged for a second before he fell down, dead.

Nagisa chuckled darkly, "I just told you the rules; I'm not going to repeat myself."

The other officer ran back to the car and called his superiors to tell them what had just happened.

Nagisa, guessing that he was calling for backup, quickly ran in the direction of the park.

The sound of more police cars surrounded the boy, and he ran faster.

Once inside the park, he saw all of the flashing lights surrounding it, and he knew, he was trapped.

But that didn't mean he would give up, so he quickly started to look around for anything.

But the sound of the static was distracting him, and he was somehow beginning to see it.

And then, he saw him.

The tall, slender man he first saw at this park.

…Slender man…

Slenderman

Nagisa chuckled, he finally had a name for this figure.

And then, he was gone.

The police searched, but none found any sign of Nagisa in the park.

 _ **ⓍⓍLinE BReAKⓍⓍ**_

The police decided to refrain from telling the public until they had either completed their investigation, gathered more evidence, or caught the boy.

The next day, while the police were continuing their investigation, Korosensei was taking attendance.

When he got to Nagisa's name, he felt as if he was being watched, and looked outside the window.

There, standing by the trees, was a short figure wearing a black hoodie that covered his hair, and on the hoodie, right over the figure's heart was a button of a yellow smiley face with small, black eyes. He also had black pants, and a blue mask that had two circles with 'x's going through them where the eyes should be and the mouth looked unhappy. The part that creeped Korosensei out the most, despite the expressions on the mask to look as if they had been drawn in blood, was the feeling of being watched.

Before the super being had a chance to do anything, another figure, a tall, slender man with no face, flickered into existence right behind the first.

And then, they were both gone…

 _ **ⓍⓍLinE BReAKⓍⓍ**_

 **Well, that's it. This turned out better in some ways and worse in others than what I was expecting, but I hope you like it.**

 **Just to explain some things, in the beginning of the story, when Nagisa's thinking about not wanting to kill Korosensei, that was more of random thoughts than actually wanting to save him. I don't think Nagisa really wanted to keep his teacher alive until after we learn the truth about his past. But Slenderman manipulated his thoughts.**

 **Made him think that him leaving would save Korosensei's life.**

 **Please review, I have an idea for a two-shot, but I want to see how many people like this first. So really, please review, even if it's just to criticize me.**


	2. Encounter

**Well, some people seemed to really like this story, so two-part it is!**

 **I actually have a full story idea for this plot.**

 **I might include a sneak peak of it at the bottom of this story. It would be a comedy/adventure genre story, with elements of horror.**

 **A lot happened since I last updated.**

 **I got out of a summer program, no it's not like the one where people ignored me/tried to get me to kill myself, but called for help the moment I said I was done doing nice things for them (those people were douchebags). There were a lot less people at this one, it's nicer, we did a lot of exciting things, and I loved every minute of it.**

 **I also moved into my college dorm! :D I'm a college freshman!**

 **But, I'm not here to talk about that. This chapter takes place shortly after the God of Death arc.**

 **One more thing, I'm basing the Creepypasta world off of Madame Macabre's "The Seer" series. I know she probably won't continue it, so I'm going to use it to my heart's content.**

ⓍⓍ _ **L**_ i _n_ **E B** _ **R**_ e **A** _ **KⓍⓍ**_

Luke Yanks gripped his arm as he continued to run, not looking back to see how close his pursuer was to him.

Luke kept running, hoping to make it to his home so that he could lock the doors, put a barrier between him and his would-be killer, and call the police to keep this bloodthirsty psychopath away from him.

Upon seeing his rundown home, he smiled despite the situation, and ran faster.

But luck was not on his side; he tripped over a rock, and fell down. With his now watering eyes focused on his home, he whispered, "…No…"

He felt a pull on his legs as he was dragged back a couple of feet before being flipped over to face his assailant.

As he gazed into the eyeholes of the blue and red mask, he saw two narrowed blue eyes staring at him from the darkness behind the mask.

Luke heard, "Thanks for playing."

A knife was plunged into Luke's neck, cutting off any response the man might have had.

The Blue Assassin tore the knife from his victim's neck and whispered, "Death is a kindness, and murder is a gift."

With that said, The Blue Assassin turned around and left the corpse to be discovered by the Albany police department.

ⓍⓍ _ **L**_ i _n_ **E B** _ **R**_ e **A** _ **KⓍⓍ**_

A man's voice asked, "Another one?"

A pause

"Damn. Thanks for the information."

A click.

A sigh, "It looks like an assassin is trying to take the God of Death's place."

A woman answered, "Is that really such a surprise? A lot of people would like to be the world's greatest assassin."

"True, but whoever this is isn't doing this for money, and the targets don't seem to have any connection. An unemployed alcoholic in California, a five-year-old girl in the Philippines, a college student trying to become a doctor in Germany, a soldier from Japan, a lawyer from New Jersey, a priest from London, Takaoka, and so many more. These people have never met each other, but shortly before they died, they all claimed a short person on a blue mask was stalking them."

The man's voice trailed off near the end; the woman spoke, "Karasuma, you can't blame yourself for Nagisa. We don't even know what happened."

Karasuma sighed, "That's just it, we don't know what happened. But police reports are saying that there was screaming coming from the Shiota residence, Nagisa was seen covered in blood, he stabbed a police officer, for the love of god, he stabbed a police officer in the neck! Even if he didn't murder his mother, at the very least he killed one person. And then he disappeared."

Karasuma sighed again, looking much older than he did a few weeks ago, "We're training kids to be killers. What the hell were we thinking, Irina?"

Irina answered, "We were thinking that it was our best bet to save the world, and unfortunately, it is."

Irina grabbed his hand.

Karasuma rubbed his face with his free hand, "Damn that octopus, damn this school, damn-"

A gasp cut him off, "Karasuma-sensei! How can you say such things and claim to be a teacher? Tsk, tsk. I am glad that none of the students were here to hear you say such horrible words. After all-"

A green knife embedded itself into the wall where Korosensei was previously standing.

Karasuma and Irina were glaring at the yellow teacher with murderous intent pouring off of them.

Korosensei waved his tentacles in what he thought was a placating manner, "W-wait a minute! I was just trying to distract you from getting lost in bad thoughts! I swear!"

Nakamura's voice growled, "Damn it, Korosensei! That looked like a beautiful KaraBitch moment, and you ruined it!"

Korosensei screamed, "NO! How could I ruin my favorite pairing?"

Some of the other students joined in on the argument between Nakamura and Korosensei.

Despite themselves, the human teachers smiled, ' _At least_ _some things never change.'_

ⓍⓍ _ **L**_ i _n_ **E B** _ **R**_ e **A** _ **KⓍⓍ**_

The Blue Assassin smiled as his knife cut yet another throat, this one belonging to human who spent a good part of his life trying to find and expose mystical creatures like Slenderman.

Most people like this were beneath his master's notice, and the notice of other beings as well, but this particular one had made some interesting discoveries.

Discoveries that could very well expose the Underworld and all that inhabit it.

Something that could not be allowed to happen, so his master sent him to make quick work of the human, and burn his home to the ground; spilling random chemicals onto the ground before taking one of the human's cigarettes (mentally scolding himself for not learning the target's name) and lighting it before dropping it in the puddle of chemicals, hoping that the fire would spread and destroy all of the evidence so that he wouldn't have to.

To the assassin's delight, the flame quickly grew.

Before he could relish in the pride he felt coming from his master, he heard the front door open, and a girl's voice asked, "Uncle? Are you home? Are you cooking something?"

The Blue Assassin quickly, yet stealthily, moved towards the sound of the voice. A voice that was familiar, but he couldn't place it, so it annoyed him.

And things that annoyed him generally did not have long to live.

Except Jeff.

Jeff pissed him off almost daily, but he was still alive.

Pushing the thought of the eternally grinning killer away, The Blue Assassin silently prepared to take another life.

Raising the blade, he dashed towards the girl, the grin on his face nearly the opposite of the expression on his mask.

As the blade arched downwards, The Blue Assassin caught a glimpse of his would be victim and gasped, his bloodlust practically gone. But it was too late to stop the blade, and Okuda's cheek ended up getting slashed.

Okuda fell to the floor in a mixture of pain and surprise. She grabbed her cheek, feeling the blood pooling out of it. Looking up, she saw a knife dripping with her blood, and a hooded figure wearing a blue mask with an expression that seemed to be painted in blood towering over her.

Okuda eyes only continued to widen as she saw the flames dancing not that far behind him.

The sight of the fire combined with the masked stranger in her uncle's apartment and her own pain and shock made it practically impossible to move, and all Okuda could do was hope that she would somehow survive this.

The masked man did not move yet, and his inaction created a greater feeling of terror in Okuda than if he had made a move to kill her.

As the fire continued to spread, both teens simply stared at each other. One with paralyzing fear, and the other's emotions were safely hidden behind the mask.

Without warning, The Blue Assassin lunged forward, and Okuda shut her eyes.

Everything went black for the girl, and then she could no longer hear.

Not the flickering of the flames.

Not the breathe of the killer.

Not her own heartbeat.

Not even the sound of her body falling onto the floor.

She could hear absolutely nothing.

ⓍⓍ _ **L**_ i _n_ **E B** _ **R**_ e **A** _ **KⓍⓍ**_

Karma laughed as he finished watching the video Nakamura sent him about how Korosensei embarrassed himself while trying to earn his student's forgiveness for ruining a KaraBitch moment when he noticed an odd, smoky, smell.

Looking up, he saw smoke emerging from the apartment that Okuda entered a few minutes ago.

Karma's eyes widened, "Oh no."

Nagisa's disappearance a few weeks ago affected everyone in class 3-E.

Karma decided to spend more time with his friends, in order to prevent whatever caused Nagisa to run away without telling anyone from happening again.

Which is why he decided to walk Okuda home today.

Not because of whatever reason Nakamura was saying, because that _is wrong!_

But that wasn't important, because the building that Okuda just entered _was on fire!_

Running to the stairs, Karma quickly knocked the unfortunate people who were running down to escape the fire aside as he ran up.

ⓍⓍ _ **L**_ i _n_ **E B** _ **R**_ e **A** _ **KⓍⓍ**_

The Blue Assassin stared at the still form of Okuda below him.

Outwardly, he was as still as a statue, but his mind was racing with memories, memories of his past life as Nagisa Shiota.

Of course, those memories were mostly just flashes of emotions, sometimes color, and so much static.

But there were a few memories that were relatively clear compared the others, he couldn't remember any names, any voices, but he did remember faces.

And this girl's face was in some of his memories.

He didn't care to learn about his past, but it was those memories that prevented him from killing the girl.

Instead, he merely knocked her out.

The big question now was what to do now.

If he left the girl alone in this building, the she would die.

Either from the fire or from the smoke it produced.

If he killed her now, sparing her from the pain of such a drawn out death, she would still die.

And for some unfathomable reason, he was uncomfortable with that thought.

Actually, the thought of this girl dying at all made him uneasy.

A growl forced it's way out of his throat before he could repress it, but his mind was only focused on WHY THE FUCK IS THE THOUGHT OF THIS GIRL DYING BOTHER HIM?

Shaking his head, the assassin bent down and reached for the girl with his blood-covered gloves.

ⓍⓍ _ **L**_ i _n_ **E B** _ **R**_ e **A** _ **KⓍⓍ**_

Karma made it to the third floor, the floor that Okuda's uncle, Hiroshi, lived and the same floor that the fire was on.

Karma raced towards the room that the smoke was emerging from, screaming Okuda's name the whole time.

When he reached the door with the smoke emerging from it, most of the people on the floor had already escaped, but standing over the still form of Okuda was a masked figure with a knife in his gloved hand.

Immediately suspecting the worst, Karma charged at the masked stranger, "Get away from her!"

Looking up in surprise, the shorter of the two was knocked back a few feet, but far enough away from the fire to avoid being burned, at least for the moment.

The Blue Assassin was shaking, and the scariest part for him was that he had no idea why.

The static was louder and more erratic than he could ever remember it, and far from comforting.

The static was screaming at him to _leave! Now!_

The Blue Assassin was hyperventilating at this point, and pushed the red head-Karma, a part of his mind whispered- away before running out of the open door and ran. Leaving the two people behind him.

Karma's initial reaction was to go after him, but then he remembered that Okuda was still unconscious, and he couldn't leave her alone in a room that was being consumed by fire.

So, Karma picked up the unconscious Okuda and carried her downstairs.

Shortly after that, the fire department arrived to put out the fire. But Karma didn't stick around to answer any questions; rather he called Korosensei.

As soon as Korosensei picked up, Karma said, "Get over here now. Something bad just happened."

ⓍⓍ _ **L**_ i _n_ **E B** _ **R**_ e **A** _ **KⓍⓍ**_

The Blue Assassin was upset.

The average person wouldn't know due to the mask that covered his face, but underneath the mask, his face was twisted in rage.

Slenderman wasn't happy that he let two people spot him and live, but since he was still new, he wasn't punished.

But this was the first mission that The Blue Assassin hadn't completed to the letter, and that was pissing him off.

He whispered to himself, "Next time we meet, I will cut your stomach open, and hang you upside down."

ⓍⓍ _ **L**_ i _n_ **E B** _ **R**_ e **A** _ **KⓍⓍ**_

 **Well, there you have it. Chapter 2.**

 **Hope you like it, and don't forget to leave a review for me. For some reason, it took around three weeks for me to write the ending. Oh, and just to make one thing clear, Nagisa's mother was dead before he stabbed her in the heart, he just wanted to make sure.**

 **Slimjimm77: Glad you liked it.**

 **Blackbird66: Thank you. There should be more Slender Ass-Class fanfics, right? Just imagine the potential. And two thumbs up? YAY! :D**

 **Forever hero girl: I'm glad you liked it, and if you got chills, then I did a good job. Thanks.**

 **Matt: Are you the same Matt that would review Demi-virus? I'll think about your idea.**

 **Fanatic Fangirl: Thank you, I try to make my characters stay in character, and Nagisa was tough to write since Slenderman was messing with his mind. Hope you like this chapter just as much.**

 **Matt: Guess that answers that question. I've been waiting for someone to actually use the poll before I write another chapter.**

 **Coolc341: Thank you, and here you go.**

 **Pantherdog62: Glad to know you like my story. I might add more to this, I do have more ideas.**

 **Thanks, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sadly this is not a chapter. But, this is important. A guest reviewer, Helpy, (FNaF fan too?) told me that JujuBurst stole Nagisa's poem about Slenderman, and used it in his/her story. So, I decided to check it out. The story, 'Nagisa devient une fille,' is about Nagisa meeting Slenderman, changing mentally, becoming violent, and becoming a girl. With the exception of that last part, sound familiar?

I may not have been the best student when studying French, but I knew enough to figure that out. This story is written in French, so if you don't understand it, use Google translate or something like me. (I said I wasn't the best student.)

Taking pieces of my plot don't bother me, that's kind of what fanfiction is. We take stories that we like, and do a 'what if' scenario. But, when we do that, it's not like we're saying that we came up with the ideas we use from the show, book, etc…

So, the translation showed that the poem was taken practically word for word, with the only real difference being the exact words being translated, but they had the same meaning, and there was no credit for me. The part that irritates me even more, is that JujuBurst even took the scene too. I have seen fanfic writers credit other fanfic writers for ideas, permission to use something, and generally just help each other out by doing practically nothing. I had no idea about this until today. I don't see fanfiction as plagiarism, simply because we're adding our own unique ideas to the stories and sharing them with the world. I've read all sorts of stories, from Harry Potter characters read the books, to stuff like Code: Total Drama Reality. Did the authors for these stories come up with every plot idea for their stories? Probably not, they probably saw it somewhere, and liked it. But, even in the case of the reading the books, we get unique character reactions. Here, we have a copy, paste, and google translate with a few differences.

To be clear, I don't mind if people use my ideas. I do mind if people take my ideas and say that they came up with them. I don't mind if people use my plots, so long as they tell me about it, mostly because I would love to see what you can come up with. Taking a big scene from my story, claiming it as your own, and typing it in a different language to keep it hidden? Yeah, I don't like that. I mean, seriously, I've spoken to some incredible people on this site, we don't have to steal from each other.

To those curious, Helpy's review was "JujuBurst stole your poem and rewrote it in French for the other fanfiction for Slender and Assassination Classroom. Just thought you should know."

And a special message to you, Helpy, thank you so much. Seriously, name a scene you want written, and I'll write it if I know the story. I owe you that much at least.


End file.
